Using a unique exposure system which enables direct exposure of cultured cells to air pollutants, this project will determine the acute and long-term effects of exposure to pollutant gases on primary and secondary cultures of mammalian respiratory cells obtained from fetal and adult rat tissue. Cell types will include tracheal epithelial cells, type II alveolar cells and alveolar macrophages. Cells grown on Millipore filters and fed from the reverse side will be exposed to atmospheres containing the common air pollutant gases, NO2, SO2, and O3. Parameters to be measured are cell viability, function and macromolecular synthesis. Specific experiments will be done to examine possible co-carcinogenic effects of these gases. The exposure system may enable the detection of synergistic effects of pollutant mixtures which heretofore have not been measurable. The ability to expose cells directly to the atmosphere for prolonged periods will enable the discovery of possible long-term effects.